1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a resonance device, more specifically to a resonance device having a stacked structure.
2 Background Art
With the recent advancement of wireless communication technologies, communication systems using a microwave band or millimeter wave band as the carrier wave, for example, WLAN, mobile communication systems using WCDMA, LTE, etc., have been increasingly popular. Through the utilization of various wireless communication systems, it has become possible to transmit and receive various data at various locations such as at home or outdoors.
Various RF filters are used for communication devices that are applied in communication systems. RF filters, which function to allow signals in specific predetermined frequency bands to pass, are categorized into low pass filter (LPF), band pass filters (BPF), high pass filters (HPF) and band stop filters (BSF), depending on the filtered frequency bands.
The filters used in communication systems are designed with a distributed constant circuit, rather than a lumped element circuit, in order to process the signals in high frequency bands.
A resonator having a high Q-factor is required in order to realize the narrowband characteristics and good filtering characteristics at the same time in the RF filter. The conventional resonator has been realized in the form of printed circuit board (PCB), dielectric resonator (DR) or mono block.
With the resonator in accordance with the conventional technology and the RF filter using such a resonator, it has been not only difficult to obtain a high Q-factor and reduce the size of the device but also less flexible in designing the device.